Accounts Receivable
by merbelle
Summary: Odd little exchange at the Magic Shop, between Wesley and the Sunnydale people. One adult reference.


the challenge called for:  
only Buffy and Angel, no crossover,  
a hockey puck,  
a white rose,  
the instant message handle "pookie bear,"  
someone having dyed their hair orange on purpose,  
and the phrase, "Well, that's a damned fine coincidence! That's what this store's here for! "

Willow spoke, "That was Wesley on the phone. He's driving down here to pick up some pipsissewa buds that they need in LA for a Verin demon. Apparently they couldn't find any there. Hey, maybe it's an epidemic!"

"Wesley?" Anya barely looked up from where she was taking inventory, with clipboard in hand and an extra pencil behind one ear, counting Jurus statues.

"Yes, you know, Buffy's watcher during the time that Giles was, um, not. Working with Angel and Cordy in LA now?"

"Oh, right. What was it you called him, Xander? Sissyman?"

"I may have, An. But listen, let's not bring that up while he's here, all right?" Xander gave that weak smile which always indicated his nervousness over Anya's social skills.

Anya rolled her eyes, but strangely made no retort, as she calmly noted the number of various herb bags on her inventory sheet. "We need more dog rose and falsifal. I must remember to remind Giles when he returns from his business trip. He doesn't like it when I call his suppliers. Apparently, I make them nervous." She rolled her eyes again.

A couple of hours later, Willow looked up as the door jingled, and a man dressed in black motorcycle leathers walked in the door, running his fingers back through his hair.

"Wesley! You're looking, uh, great. LA must be good for you." Willow stopped short, realizing she might say something to embarrass him about his short, infamous stay in Sunnydale.

"Yes, I believe it is, Willow. You're looking well, also. Is Giles around, by any chance?" Wesley looked around as he spoke, adjusting to the indoor light and noting the merchandise on display, and the books lying open on the table nearby.

Willow replied, "No, actually, we were expecting him in today after a long weekend with friends, but he hasn't turned up. I'm just filling in, helping Anya out until he returns." She frowned as she realized it was unlike Giles to forget to call if he was away for longer than he planned. "Maybe I'll run by his apartment after my evening class, make sure he's all right. I called earlier, but got his voice mail."

"Well, I'm sure if you haven't heard from him there's a good reason. Giles isn't the type to forget his duties," Wesley replied. "Do you have my pipsissewa buds? I hope I'm not leaving you in short supply?" 

He leaned over the counter and looked into Willow's eyes, noting how warm and bright they were. She smiled, realizing he was checking her out a little, and answered him, filling a bag as she spoke, "No, not at all. We don't have much call for them here. Sunnydale tends to draw a more laid-back sort of demon than LA."

Wesley laughed, a little, and said, "Indeed, though I remember well a few that wanted to conquer the world, beginning with the very spot we're standing on. Believe it or not, I actually miss this place, now and then." He hesitated, then went on. "You've stayed around, attending school locally--I am sure you were a bright enough student to be accepted at many schools around the country, yes?"

"That's true, I mean, yeah, I did receive offers--it just didn't feel right to go--I felt like I had a real purpose here."

"And now?" He raised his eyebrows just a little, wondering at her past-tense phrasing.

Willow shook her head slightly, but a broad grin swept across her face as she replied, "Well, I know I made the right decision, even if it has turned out to be for very different reasons."

At that moment, the door tinkled again as Tara walked in, and Willow moved to greet her, giving her a shoulder squeeze and a peck on cheek. "Wesley, this is Tara, my, uh, very close friend." Willow realized there was a distinct possibility that Wesley would be uncomfortable with the affection she had just shown her girlfriend.

But Wesley merely answer, "It's lovely to meet you, Tara. Willow here is quite a girl. You must be pretty special to have attracted her attention." And realizing how awkward that must have sounded, he cleared his throat."Yes. Well then, I'll be going now. It was good to see you here, fine shop you have; I'll tell Angel and Cordy hello from you all."

Tara spoke up quickly, "It was nice to meet you."

Wesley nodded and smiled, and upon stepping outside found himself promptly slammed in the head by a hockey puck. At that same moment, Anya approached, returning from her late lunch with Xander. She yelled into the shop for help, then walked right into the middle of the street and began yelling at the boys playing hockey. "Why can't you hoodlums shoplift like all the other teenagers around here, instead of waving sticks and assaulting people with hard rubber disks!"

Wesley spoke, a little weakly, "Hello, Anya, it's good to see you again," and then he stumbled slightly, as she helped him back into the shop to sit down. Willow and Tara hurried over, concerned and checking for swelling or bleeding, but he assured them, "I'm fine, I'll just sit for a moment, and perhaps--some ice to stem any swelling? I'll need my helmet to fit for the ride home!" He tried to laugh it off, but they could tell he at least had a headache from the experience.

Willow brought him an ice pack, then asked, "Is there anything else we should do before we go? Tara and I have a class in a little while."

Wesley reassured her, "It's fine, I'd just like to sit here for a few minutes, if that will be all right."

Anya spoke then, "Well, that's a damned fine coincidence! That's what this store's here for! You just take all the time you need, as long as you don't bleed on any of the merchandise. Customers don't like to buy products that look used."

Willow and Tara laughed and said their goodbyes, and walked out.

Wesley held the ice to his head, and he and Anya were silent for a few moments, then Anya spoke suddenly, "I never told anyone about our encounter. I mean, that time I spent the weekend having sex with you."

Wesley replied, " Neither did I."

"Why, wasn't I really good?"

He smiled, "Of course, i just felt at the time it was proper, or should I say, improper, well, you know what I mean. We agreed it was to be a secret. And with all the insanity going on just then with the school and the mayor, well, once I got back into town I had to focus on that and then I began putting myself through a long, arduous transformation..." 

She interrupted, "So I was good?"

"Yes, yes, very good," Wesley, answered, feeling the bump on his head, rearranging the ice pack Willow had given him.

"Well," Anya offered, "You were good too, not as good as Xander, of course, but that thing you did with the play-doh and the cooking spray, well, brother, that was something to remember. I tried to get Xander to do it, but he wanted to know why and how I'd know it was going to work the way I said it would. And I remembered our agreement so I just asked him to wear the cowboy hat and boots instead."

Wesley laughed in response, then spoke, "Yes, well. I must be going, need to get back to LA, Angel and the others are waiting for the pipsissewa. It was good, quite good to see you again, Anya. I am truly glad you are so happy with Xander.

"I am. Somehow, he's perfect for me. But I'll always remember our time together, Wesley; the cooking spray and the multiple orgasms, and the beautiful white rose you gave me when we said goodbye."

"As will I." Wesley's eyes twinkled as he stood up, put a hand on her shoulder, and leaned in to softly kiss her cheek. But as he did so, Anya put her hand on the back of his head and pulled him in for the real deal.

"That's to reseal our pact." Anya winked at Wesley, then walked him to the door and watched as he fastened his helmet, then took off in the late afternoon sun.

As Willow and Tara walked toward Giles' house after their class, Willow told Tara what she remembered of Wesley, and how changed he appeared at the shop, continuing, "He was really a dork, and so full of himself, but today he seemed like a different person almost," she trailed off, recalling how he looked into her eyes with a confidence that seemed strong but not at all pompous. She felt her face warm slightly at the memory.

Tara spoke, "You know how still waters run deep." They smiled at each other, and Tara went on, "Did Wesley know Anya when he lived here?"

Willow shook her head, "Not really, I mean, she was around for a little while during graduation, and she took Xander to the prom, but she wasn't really a part of the group. Why?"

"Oh, I don't know, it just seemed like they knew each other, you know, like, better than just acquaintances."

Laughing, Willow answered, "Anya was still bitter about no longer being a vengeance demon back then. She hardly gave any male the time of day, except Xander, for some reason."

They approached Giles' door then, and noting his car in the drive, knocked on the door. Not immediately hearing an answer, Willow waved her hand at the knob , and the door opened to reveal Giles starting for the stairs with a towel on his head.

"Giles," Willow demanded, "why haven't you called?"

He stopped, sighed, and replied, "I just got in, and needed a shower after the long drive. More like 12 showers," he muttered this last bit under his breath. "When did you learn to magically pick locks?" 

"What did you say, Giles? Why are you muttering? What's going on?" Willow looked upset as Tara, putting a hand on her shoulder, silently begged her to back off, but Giles sighed exasperatedly, and removed the towel. Both girls shrieked.

Giles glared. "Before you say anything, yes, I am aware that my hair is orange. Yes, I dyed it that way on purpose, for my friend's show. However, though the proprietor of the shop where I purchased the dye assured me it would wash out easily, I've been washing it for three days and still look like someone who refuses to let go of their punk rock memories."

Tara spoke up, "Really, Mr. Giles, it's not bad looking at all." But she and Willow exchanged giggly looks that let Giles know she was just trying to be kind.

"I assure you I know only too well how ridiculous I appear. And I hate to say it, but I think resorting to magic at this point would not be frivolous. If you'd care to assist?"

The girls laughed, and assured Giles they'd help him get back to his old self in no time.

A few days later, Giles was back in the shop, and everyone was gathered discussing Buffy's latest evening out with the vamps when a delivery boy arrived with a slender box addressed to Anya. In it was a single white rose and a note, which read, _"In honor of cherished memories. If you ever need cookery assistance, leave a message for "pookiebear" on Yahoo Messenger."_

Xander raised his eyebrows and started to protest, but Anya just smiled, placed her fingers to his lips and spoke, "It's just a gift from an old friend. Don't be concerned. You're the only pookiebear for me."


End file.
